


谁的小恶魔

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *机甲文《无处相爱》的番外篇*万圣节的脑洞产物*全文补不补档要看心情（现在回头去看正文自己写的很羞耻）*番外1w+，累死我了





	谁的小恶魔

“羽生少将，部队其余机甲已经开启扫尾程序，本次战役判定胜利，我们将带着行星带中发现的异种矿石回去研究……”

“返航吧……”羽生结弦打断那边的话，微微皱起眉头，下达了命令。

“是！”副将接到羽生传输过来的指令后，用机甲的链接程序对整个机甲战队的人下达了休整撤退的指示。

羽生结弦停在机甲舱里轻轻叹气，他很少有这种情绪外露的时候。

这个副将是联盟刚刚配给他的手下，为人正直，机甲实操能力和战争经验都很丰富，是个不可多得的副手。

人虽好，但是却很唠叨。

一场战役下来，羽生除了觉得在机甲舱内因为战争危机而导致的胸闷外，更多的则是被这个副将叨叨的头昏脑涨。

这场战役其实并不难。

联盟想要啃下这片行星带已经很久了，在此之前一直都有观测和准备，只不过找理由派兵出来让人为难了些，毕竟面子里子都需要过得去，总不能被人抓了把柄。当然，这并不会让联盟里那些动脑子和笔杆子的人为难多久，他们早就习惯了尔虞我诈，想办法这种事，还不是瞬息之间么？

羽生接到调令的时候正窝在二楼露天的阳台上喝咖啡，午后温暖的阳光洒在不远处的几盆绿植上，微风袭来，别样的惬意让羽生眯着眼不想理终端上的提醒。

缓缓将手中的咖啡杯放到瓷盘中，深棕色的液体在杯内撞出圈圈涟漪。

知道这个时候叫他准没好事，但他也不得不认命地在虚空中划出显示屏，来看看联盟近期在作什么妖。

当他看到调令时，脸色迅速沉了下去，打开终端链接总部，不消片刻，总指挥官的映像便投在了不远处的墙壁上。

“呦，羽生你主动来找我这件事足够让我写在今年的大事簿上了。”总指挥官面带微笑地和羽生打着招呼，顺便还要揶揄他。

“哦，那你写吧，我很乐意见到这个结果。”羽生摊手，表示毫不在意。

这倒是让对面的指挥官没办法接话了，他从来不知道清冷的羽生结弦还能这么开玩笑，以前明明都是直接忽略任何寒暄直奔主题的。

“咳……羽生，你来找我也不是为了大事簿的吧？我看你心情还不错，怎么？换了新的住房？这不是原来的那个吧？”总指挥官打量着画面中羽生身后的陈设，发现并不是眼熟，为了缓解刚刚略有尴尬的氛围，指挥官决定和他聊聊新房子。

听到房子，羽生的脸色又沉了沉，这当然不是他的房子，第一次，他因自己的冲动而有些懊恼。

对面的指挥官见羽生的脸色又变，随后对话屏被缩小到只能看到他的脸，瞬间放大的五官充满了控制室的一面墙，吓得指挥官抖了抖，但是他稳住了。

“现在我们可以谈正事了。”羽生将手收回来，放在一旁的桌子上轻点。

“好吧，你说。”指挥官无奈的挑眉。

“调令是什么意思？”羽生的眉宇间恢复曾经的淡然，好像讨论的并不是一件涉及自己未来工作的事情，而是今天的天气突然多云了一般。

“啊，就是字面意思，联盟之前对莱娅行星带开展过观测，近期发现那里存在异动，你知道的，保卫联盟的安全是每一位公民必须要履行的职责，同样，联盟的军队也有保护每一位公民的责任，所以为了我们星系的安全，必须出兵将莱娅行星带出现的那些试图阻止我们和平发展的人。”指挥官说的义正辞严。

“这就是你们调兵的理由？”羽生似乎对这个解释很不满意。

“嗯哼～”指挥官见羽生的语气里带了也许不满，也劝慰着他。“羽生啊，你看，这是联盟讨论之后的结果，不管你是不是赞同这次出兵，都要按照调令去执行，很多东西不是我们能够左右的了的。”

羽生闭了闭眼，片刻后睁开，双眸中已经看不出任何情绪。

“对了，上面给你配了一个副将，等下我让人将副将的履历发给你，他应该是你未来最得力的助手。”指挥官自信满满地说道。

“等一下。”羽生突然出声。

“嗯？怎么？”指挥官询问道。

“我可以按照调令执行，但是我有一个要求。”羽生偏过头，一面墙的显示屏只留下了羽生下颌线清晰的半张侧脸。

指挥官虽然不知道他看向什么，但是那个方向应该是房间内。

他的记忆告诉他是这样的。

“你说吧。”

“我要求彻查一桩陈案。”

“陈案？”

“是，陈案。“羽生结弦肯定着。“三年前，联盟曾经派出一支军队参加一场小型战役，但是那只军队内部出现了叛变者，导致整只军队最后只剩下一人活着返航。那个人返航后被怀疑叛变，于是收押到联盟监管处待审了一段时间，后来因为证据不够充分，未能按照军规处死他。那个时间刚好是我打赢了联盟战的时间，所以那个唯一幸存者被释放了……”

“你的意思是那个人不该释放？”没等到羽生说完，指挥官皱皱眉头问到。

他不记得有这样一场战役，如果有，那也是因为规模太小，还没有造成太大的影响，他是很好奇，为什么羽生会对这么一件陈年旧事上心。

“不是，我是想要彻查这个案子，因为叛变的另有他人，而唯一的幸存者因为这件事被迫退出了联盟军队，至使联盟损失了一名优秀的战争人才。”羽生结弦似有不平之意透过语调传到了指挥官的耳中。

和羽生认识这么久，他从没见过他为谁的事情这么上心，隐隐约约，他觉得羽生在愤怒。为一位被错判的军人愤怒。

“OK……OK……我明白了，我这就找人着手对当年这件事进行重查……”

“不准惊扰到当事人。”羽生抢先说道。

“嗯？？？不审当事人我怎么查？？？”指挥官一脸的无法接受。

“自然能查！当事人当年就有供词，你查案卷就行，况且我需要的是还原当年事情的真相，不是对当事人进行二次迫害！”羽生目光锐利，似有对当年蒙冤的案情有极大的不满。

“另外，帮助当事人恢复名誉这件事我希望在我回来之后可以见到，当然，你做不到我也没什么办法。“羽生收敛了自己的情绪，看似轻松却十分认真地说着。“作为一个军人，我也不可能背叛联盟，更不可能背叛我的信仰，但是我想我可以掌控自己的命运。应该没有人可以阻拦我辞去一切职务，做回我的普通公民，我想这并不会对联盟造成任何影响，指挥官大人，你说是吧？”

狭长的眸子眯起，像极了某种以聪慧狡黠著称的动物。

指挥官摸了摸自己半秃的头，眉头拧的死紧。

真是个麻烦的事。

羽生结弦摆明了在用自己来威胁他，给不了他满意的答复他回来就要辞职！

让人头秃！

“行吧，我知道了，我会尽力去办的，那你……”

“我明天回战区，叫副将明天到战区找我，后天出发。”羽生垂眸略思考后，和对面的人说道。

“那我明天等你回来，你的假期还剩最后半天，注意珍惜哦……”

羽生结弦并没理他什么，径自挂断了链接。

指挥官无奈地叹着气，点开了总指挥室的另一个链接。

“嗨！伙计，我需要你的帮忙，帮我查一个三年前的……”

——————

挂断了终端的羽生结弦起身离开了阳台。

轻手轻脚地进入卧室，看着床上抱着被子酣睡的人，刚刚被强迫回去工作的羽生似乎也没有那么生气了。

金博洋熬了一夜为米沙维修新机甲，若不是看在米沙是他们二人媒人的情分上，他早就将米沙的机甲丢出去，顺便修改他进入这栋房子的权限了。

早上匆匆吃了一口早饭的金博洋被羽生按在床上补觉，最近他太累了，从对晴明的检修，到对驯龙的提升，一步步地让他透支着自己的精力。

从伽尔星系回来后的羽生结弦便向上级报了休假，整个人都搬进了金博洋的家里。

那种失而复得让他无比珍惜现在相聚的时光。

羽生坐在床上伸出手，轻轻地刮着那人的鼻尖，眼里盛满了柔情。

明天他就要回去了，这一场战役不知道又要将两个人分开多久，没有自己盯着，这个人会不会乖乖的吃饭？会不会熬夜研究机甲？当他离开后他会不会思念自己，又会不会像个孩子一样，坐在门前等着自己回来？

陷入沉思的人并没有注意到薄薄眼皮下乱动的眼球，直到刮过他鼻尖的指节被人轻咬住，他才恍过神来。

“天天你醒了？”羽生眯起双眼笑着说。

松开咬着的指节，金博洋从床上爬起来坐着，整张脸有些微微泛红，也不知是睡的还是羞的。

“你进来的时候我就醒了……”金博洋咬咬唇。“下次不要趁我睡着的时候摸我鼻子了，都是油，怪不好意思的……”

“哈哈哈……”羽生听到他了的小声抱怨，不禁大笑出声。这么可爱的小恋人，他怎么舍得离开？

“好吧，那我下次不摸了。”羽生点点头应到。“我有事要和天天商量，这会可以么？”

金博洋看着羽生结弦郑重的样子，表情也严肃了起来，他点点头，表示可以。

“天天不用那么紧张，我刚刚接到了调令，明天要回到战区，大概最近就要忙了，等事情处理完我就回来，你乖乖在家等我。”羽生拉过他抓着被子的手，扣在自己的掌心里，手指轻轻摩挲着他的指节，似乎要将每一条纹路都刻在脑海里，等到他离开的那段时间，就可以反复地回忆着这份指尖上的温暖。

“嗯，我会的。”金博洋知道，关于羽生这个人，自己是留不了多久的，他属于联盟，属于战场，这是羽生结弦这个人应有的宿命，不会因为任何人改变。

但是他也很庆幸，在伽尔星系的战役回来后，羽生能够丢下所有身边繁杂的琐事，全心全意地窝在自己的小房间里陪着他研究各类机甲，为他讲述他所经历过的，每一场记忆犹新的战役。

他没有任何权利可以锁住这个天之骄子，也没有任何办法可以留下这个属于联盟的，最年轻的战神。

他流落凡尘很久了，是时候该回到神坛上，接受所有人的敬仰与膜拜，他不该只属于自己，他应该属于这个时代，属于那片浩瀚星河。

他乖巧地应着，甚至不敢询问他究竟多久会回来。自从羽生搬来的那天开始，他的每一天都仿佛置身于梦中，他担心某一天梦醒，这些都会变成记忆里最残忍的刀光。

他小心翼翼，生怕惊醒了自己的美梦，他如履薄冰，担心这些都是自己一厢情愿的臆想，到最后，都是假的。

或者是，他已经死了吧？

肉体消散在星河天际的某一处，而意识却又执着不堪，所以才会有这样的执念来塑造这样一个美好的梦境，让他在这其中沉醉，圆他一生的心愿。

金博洋低着头，感受着手心里那人的温热，眼眶有些发痒，鼻子也泛着酸。

他说他要离开了，那自己的梦，是时候该醒了吧？

羽生结弦没有看清金博洋刻意低下的面容，还以为他是刚刚睡醒有些犯懒，于是便自顾自地说道:“我联系了战区的总指挥官，他会在我离开后的这段时间里调查三年前你所经历的那场战役，我说了，最后一定要还你一个清白。”

“什么？”金博洋听完这句话猛然抬头，本就在眶中蓄着的泪水再也承载不住，沿着脸颊蜿蜒爬下。

他从没想过会有任何人再提起三年前的那场战役，也从没想过会有谁要还他清白，他一直认为自己会背负着叛变者的罪名度过余生，直到自己化为累累白骨，总有历史帮助他记着，他曾经是一个背叛信仰的人。

“天天，你不要哭……”羽生结弦手忙脚乱地为金博洋擦着脸上的泪水，可他却如同大雨倾盆一般，颗颗泪珠毫不留情地倾洒下来，这让为他擦泪的羽生手足无措，只好将自己挪到他身旁，紧紧地抱住那个瘦弱的身躯，任凭他如同一只受伤的小兽一般，趴在自己的怀中呜咽。

“天天乖，我在这里，我会陪你，不要哭了好不好？”羽生一只手放在他的后脑，另一只手在他的背后轻轻地拍着，安抚怀中人的情绪。

哭累了，也哭够了的金博洋窝在羽生的怀里抽泣着，双手紧紧环着他的腰肢，似乎要将自己埋进那人的身体中。

和煦的春风吹开了冰封了几个冬季的冰层，那藏于深谷中的溪流在底层缓缓涌动。沉重的雪壳在日光不断徒增的温度下渐渐消融，整片大地仿佛在经历过几十年的寒冬冰冻后，偶然间迎来回暖，让它有勇气破开全部的枷锁与尘封，得以见到最温热的太阳，重新给予生的希望。

金博洋觉得，羽生在某种意义上来讲，就是他的阳光。

那场莫名的审判与加注在他身上莫须有的罪名打碎了他所有的骄傲与信仰，他将自己全部的梦想与志向尘封在这个不见天日的地方，他没有办法再去奢望，那些曾经想要追逐羽生的豪言壮语都变成了年少轻狂。

他也曾愤懑过，也曾在深夜里砸烂手边的杯子，也曾对着破碎的镜子大骂自己的不争气，怨恨过联盟对他不公平的审判与诬赖。可是在那之后呢？他改变不了任何现状，他只能接受。

慢慢地，他不再去想曾经的自己，他也不去打算多久远的未来，他的生命里只有机甲，而机甲的生命里也只有他。米沙也怒斥过他的痴迷，因为他曾经为了研究怎样提升星战作战能力，而三天三夜不眠不休。那天如果不是米沙偶然无事来他这里找些材料，他就有可能成为整个联盟第一个因为改造机甲而累死的机甲维修师，还是不会有人知道的那种。

其实他也知道自己在移情。

只有将全部的注意力转移到另一种精神寄托上，他才能不会再去哀怨命运的安排。

他将自己锁在这方寸之地，在那之后，不怒不悲，淡然到世上的一切事都仿佛与他无关，他将自己沉入冰封千里的深潭，没有任何人能够触碰他，感知他。

直到羽生的出现。

他满足于为羽生修晴明时的那几天相处，这简直就是在他灰暗的人生中投射了一束璀璨的阳光，所以他甘愿为他倾尽所有。

投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶。

这是古人说的。

他从未想过自己能从那一场自毁的炸裂里逃出升天，匆忙被传送到驯龙上的金博洋整个人都是懵的，他不知道自己是怎样在最后几秒的紧要关头操作着自己的机甲，但是他只知道，自己保住了羽生。

即便是他再也没办法寻回自己的星战。

渐渐只住了哭声的金博洋从羽生结弦的怀里撑了起来，一场大哭消耗了他巨大的体力，他现在只能靠着床头继续抽抽搭搭。

“为……为什么……”金博洋开口问到。

他恨死了自己现在明明已经不想再哭了，可是还是止不住抽泣的身体，出口的话也被这带着规律的抖动而冲击的支离破碎。

羽生结弦自然是知道他还没说清的为什么是什么意思。

“因为我知道天天是冤枉的啊，我在你眼中看到了对机甲最纯粹的热爱，拥有这样执着且纯粹爱意的人，是不会背叛自己的信仰的。”羽生伸出手抹了抹那人的眼角。“而且天天和我都是一类人，与其让我相信你背叛联盟，出卖战友，那还不如先让我相信我邻居家的那只宠物猪学会了指挥战队呢。”

“噗……”被羽生最后那句话逗笑了的金博洋眼睛和鼻尖还都是红红的，一看就是哭惨了的样子，可是他露出来的笑容又是那样的珍贵，小虎牙也毫无保留地与他打了照面。

“天天不要难过了，我相信指挥官的能力，不管怎样，我一定要让你得到公平公正的待遇。”羽生坚定地说到。

“谢谢你，羽生。”金博洋努力地调整着自己的情绪，他知道自己再说其他的话语也没有办法表达内心的情感波澜。

“天天为什么要谢我？这些都是我想要为你做的，也是我必须为你做的。天天，我不是在报答你在伽尔星系的那场战役里对我的救命之恩，我是真的喜欢你，只是在那之前我比较迟钝罢了。”羽生顿了顿，看着金博洋因为自己的表白而呆愣的表情，唇角忍不住微微上翘。

“我喜欢你，不是因为你为我付出了所有，而我要回报给你的心情。如果换了别人这样对我，我会感动，会感激，会感恩，但是不会喜欢他，更不会爱他。可是你不一样，也许曾经的我没有很及时地意识到自己内心的情感，以至于我亲眼看到你驾驶着星战在我面前毁灭的时候，那一刻我才感觉到了撕心裂肺的痛与绝望，这是其他任何一个人都不会再带给我的感觉了。那时候我才真正地意识到，我已经喜欢上你了。”

“那……那……我……我也喜欢你的啊……比你喜欢我还要早……也比你喜欢我还要深……我……唔……”金博洋不知道自己不好意思地垂着头却直白地表达爱意的他有多诱人。纤长的睫毛上还挂着没有擦干净的泪水，红红的鼻头带着红红的耳尖在清纯里透出薄羞的媚意。羽生低下头便吻住了他还在吐露自己有多爱他的话语，殊不知这样的画面更容易让他徒升起满满的爱欲。所以他行动了。

如愿以偿地吻住他的唇，在他惊讶地瞪大双眼时叩开他紧闭的牙关。

这是他们除了拥抱之外，第一次更近距离的接触。在羽生搬来的这段时间里，他们之间最亲密的接触无非就是羽生抱着他躺在床上，整个后背贴上他结实的胸膛，缩在他的怀里，听他讲起曾经战场上的点滴过往。

柔软的唇舌撩拨起点点星火，燃出燎原的态势，一寸寸地铺满了白皙的肌肤。

指尖抚触下的颤栗，目光交缠中的爱意，唇舌轻点间的缠绵，皮肉相汇里的晦涩，在那一方天地里蜿蜒出血红的玫瑰，绽放着内里最为深沉的柔美。

第二天早上，羽生为金博洋做好了早餐，将被他吃干抹净后手软脚软的人从床上捞起来，擦干净手和脸后，喂他吃了一碗带着清晨甜腻深吻的粥，唠唠叨叨地叮嘱了许多，才恋恋不舍地离开了金博洋的家。

直到羽生走后，金博洋才将被子拉开，整个小脸红扑扑的，眼角眉梢都是无尽的甜蜜。

撑起身子，一步一步蹭到卫生间。性事后独有的酸痛占据了他全部的感官，他咬着唇，卫生间的镜子映出了他的模样。

他拉开睡衣，光裸的胸膛和白嫩的肩颈上布满了红色诱人的印记，被刻意怜爱过的乳尖如今依旧红肿，纤细的腰肢上也点缀着斑驳的红痕与细微的牙印。他不好意思地伸出手遮了遮，羞红着脸抚上肩膀上的一处吻痕，随即又放开了遮挡着自己的手，他舍不得遮。

因为他的看见，镜子里的那个人笑的太幸福，太耀眼。

他羡慕。

——————

顺利返航的羽生结弦在落地时受到了联盟高层的热烈欢迎，他虽然很不喜欢这些摆明了就很虚情假意的场面，却也不得不随波逐流地调整好自己的笑脸，将自己最英俊潇洒的一面展示在各种无线摄像设备前。那些设备会实时转播到联盟各个星系的投影屏幕上，他们需要通过这些方式塑造联盟至高无上的形象，而羽生本身，不过就是一个媒介。

不管媒体如何吹捧羽生的战绩，对现在的他来说，虚华的一切美名都没有那么重要。

他心心念念的是那个不理世事偏安一隅的小爱人。

回到战区的他抛掉了心底那点柔情蜜意，敛去了全部温柔的羽生，依旧是那个如同出鞘的青锋一般的人。

战争里的他越是毫无杂念，战争结束后的他越是思念。

联盟的高层兴奋地在媒体前致辞，述说着羽生这场战役的历史意义，还为他们所带回来异种矿石准备开展的研究进行了阐述，媒体们尽可能地捕捉着每一帧经典画面，如实地反映着这场胜利战役带来的繁华盛况。

采访结束后还有一场庆功宴，这是任何人都没有办法翘掉的基本流程。

羽生被带到了晚宴前的休息室里休息，指挥官在门外礼貌地敲了敲门，随后被羽生打开门放了进来。

“上一次和你这样面对面说话是什么时候来着？好像久到我都有些记不起来了。”指挥官和羽生寒暄着。

“大概一年前？”羽生回忆着。

“差不多吧，那会的你可比现在更严肃。”

“找我有事？”羽生不想和他说太多废话，直接切入主题。

“刚说了你没那么严肃了，怎么还是这么直白，罢了，谁让我答应你了。”指挥官从衣服口袋里拿出一张折的方方正正的纸递给对面的羽生。

羽生没有伸手去接。

“你不看看？”指挥官挑眉。

“不用了，我想结果应该不会让我失望。”羽生的目光扫过递来的那张纸，没有刻意停留，直接看向指挥官。

他将手上的纸放到了两人面前的茶几上，略有疑惑的问到:“你就对这件事重查的结果这么有信心？”

“不是信心，而且信任，我无条件相信他。”

指挥官当然知道他说的这个“他”究竟是谁。

“好吧，你的信任很对，我们重新彻查了这件事，虽然难了点，但是找到了当年记录在终端系统里那个真正叛变者的交流信件，当初之所以没有这些佐证，是因为我们的历史系统还没有像现在这么完善，所以说如果是两年前彻查这件事，结果依旧是相同的。”指挥官解释道。

“那处理结果呢？”羽生不在乎过程，因为在这几年中，金博洋已经在痛苦里被迫接受了这件事造成的全部影响，那些内心的煎熬并不是这一两句所谓的系统可以解释的清的。

“联盟将会为这位受害者进行补偿，至于具体数额还要高层协商才能定……”指挥官看着羽生突然冷下来的脸色，后半句话还有些说不出口。

“只有这样？”羽生从未有过这样愤怒的感觉，那种即便不是加注在自身上的不公平，也让他没有办法冷静接受。

“额……目前只有这样吧，羽生你不能强求，动用权限彻查当年的案件本来就已经触及联盟的底线了，你不是不知道联盟现在究竟是什么情况，给他补偿已经是联盟能够做出的最大让步了。”指挥官皱眉说道。

“即便是知道被冤枉，也不会承认自己的错判，联盟就是这样用自己的权势掩盖一切真相的？”羽生结弦怒视着对面的人。

“羽生，即便是这里只有你和我两个人，你也要注意一下你的言辞，联盟必须要维护自己的形象，这一点是不允许任何人进行质疑的！”指挥官坐直身体和他对视着。

“好，我明白了。”羽生结弦突然笑了，那笑容有融化三冬冰雪的释然，指挥官从没见过这样的他。

在他印象里的羽生永远都是一副严肃或者淡漠的模样，对待敌人，对待战争，对待联盟高层，对待下属士兵，他一直都没有什么过于激烈的情绪，包括笑容。

即便是凯旋归来，即便是一战封神，他接受荣誉时的笑容都是淡淡的，带着无尽的疏离。

羽生打开自己的终端，虚空中轻点几下之后将屏幕收回。伸出双手郑重地解下了胸前的勋章，将它小心翼翼地放在一旁的茶几上，起身离开。

指挥官楞楞地看着他一连串的动作，直到他摸上休息室的门把手时，才恍若惊醒。

“我尊重联盟发展的选择，也可以认可联盟的所有做法，但是联盟不能阻止我对人生的抉择，授予我的勋章我可以还给联盟，辞职报告已经发送到你的的终端上，麻烦你替我上报。联盟既然可以残忍地摧毁一个军校高材生的人生，那我的人生和他一样，没有什么高低贵贱之分。当然，我虽然辞职了，但也曾经是你的手下，我们之间的情谊不会因为这些有什么改变，需要我帮忙的时候，你尽管说。”羽生说完，没给指挥官任何辩驳的时间，拉开门径自离开了。

这个时候的他，还怎么会顾及所谓的晚宴？

打开飞行器，跳到驾驶位置，羽生微微笑着，不知道自己的爱人究竟在做什么？不过不要急，他们马上就可以见面了。

在路上的羽生才发现今天是万圣节，小孩子们拉着小手在欢快地像大人们讨要着糖果，愉悦的气氛让路过的羽生翘起了嘴角。

飞行器停到了一家糖果店，羽生走进去打包了一份色彩缤纷的糖果，家里还有一个小捣蛋鬼需要他去哄，也许知道了自己的做法他会生气，但是他知道，这是唯一一个可以帮助他重新拾回信仰的机会。

金博洋应当是一个战士，也必须是一个战士。

他们应该是战场上并肩作战的战友，也应该是最亲密无间的恋人。

终端显示指挥官发来的视讯了解，羽生微微皱着眉头，不情愿地点开了它。

“哈喽，有什么事么？如果没什么私人的事情就不要和我多说了，我正准备回家，不想听原工作上的问题。”羽生说道。

“联盟同意，为错案的当事人平反，并且破例给他一次机甲实操的考试机会，如果他能通过，将被正式收入联盟军队。”指挥官一脸严肃地传达着联盟新协商出来的决定。

“交换条件？”羽生挑眉问到。

帮助天天平反并且给他机会重新进入联盟军队，这件事怎么可能会没有条件。

“把勋章给我戴回去！并且不准辞职，为联盟继续效力，直到你到达退休年龄！”指挥官咬牙切齿地说着。

“乐意之至，成交！”羽生撇嘴歪头，一副得意的样子。

“那你还不快点回来？”指挥官怒！

“哦，我快到家了，晚宴就不过去了，我知道联盟的新闻官会说我因为战争劳累而先回去修养了，所以，你们辛苦了，拜拜～”说完羽生便挂断了终端。

指挥官在晚宴旁的小准备室气的直跳脚，奈何他就是没办法改变眼前的结果，重重地喘了几口气后，慢慢平复心情，理了理西装袖口，昂首挺胸地离开了准备室，对着外面的媒体镜头微微笑着，笑着……

——————

羽生的飞行器落在了金博洋家的门外，拿好为他准备的甜甜的糖果，羽生扫描了瞳孔后，便自行开了房门。

环顾一层，并没有发现自己日思夜想的身影，于是他便爬上了二层。

“天天？你在么？我回来了。”羽生站在二楼的方厅里喊着。

卫生间的门把手被人摇晃了几下，羽生便知道了他在里面。走到门前轻轻地敲了敲门，轻轻喊着他。

“天天在干嘛？”

紧闭的卫生间的门缓缓地被拉来一个小缝，一个顶着恶魔小尖角的毛茸茸的脑袋从门缝里探了出来，水汪汪的眼睛里都是重逢的欣喜，红红的脸颊好似带着羞涩一般，连耳尖都是通红的。

“羽生……你回来啦？”金博洋软糯的声音响起，甜甜的，仿佛比手中的糖果还要甜腻。

“是啊，我回来了，天天在做什么？为什么把自己关在卫生间？”羽生看他藏在门后没有半点要出来的意思，一时也搞不懂他在做什么。

只见金博洋咬咬唇，像是做了什么狠心的决定一般，用力地拉开卫生间的门，整个人直接扑到了门前羽生结弦的身上，害羞地将自己的脸顺势埋到他的脖颈里。

软软地说了一句:“万圣节快乐，你的小恶魔来了！”

羽生这才看到，他其实是穿了一整套小恶魔的衣服，戴上了恶魔小尖角，披上了小披风，披风上还恶趣味地缝着一对翅膀，而披风下……

他爱死了这个万圣节的惊喜，也很庆幸自己在这一天应时应景地回来了，否则怎么会对得起这他这样精心的准备。

“我的小恶魔，你愿意被大恶魔吃掉么？”羽生将轻吻印上他的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻吹着气问到。

被温热气息撩拨到瑟缩着，红着小脸，他仰起头与他直视。

“给了糖就欢迎来吃。”

“还好我今天给小恶魔买了糖，那我要问问小恶魔，你是要先吃糖，还是要先被我吃？”羽生一手托着圈在他身上的腰肢，另一手藏在他的小披风里，顺着光裸的后背一寸寸摸了上去，温热且细滑的触感夹带着甜甜的奶香味，占据着他的感官。

“唔……都随你……”羞到脸颊通红的金博洋恨不得钻到地缝里，天知道他为了准备这些东西做了多久的心理建设。

很少出门的他为了这身装扮红着脸走了好几家商店，又盯紧了联盟的新闻动态，直到他听说羽生战争胜利了，才彻底松了一口气。

作为一个机甲维修师，他早就知道晴明的坚不可摧，也知道羽生的战争能力，但是他还是会担心。

没有和羽生在一起之前，他是空中流离的一只落叶，是蒲公英被吹散后带着小伞的一粒种子，究竟会流落何方，到底未来会怎样他都不在意，对他来说，活着或者消亡都只是一种状态，他不畏惧死亡，当然也不重视活着。

直到他从星战中被传送到驯龙后回到家里，他感受到了羽生对他真切的爱意，他开始重新地审视着自己的人生，甚至开始有了惧怕的感觉，好像之前无畏生死的那个人在那场战役里已经随着星战彻底毁灭。

没有牵挂，才能无畏。

可是他现在有了牵挂，他有一个他爱的人，恰好那个人也爱着他。

被按倒在柔软的床褥上的人悄悄地扯了扯身后的披风，试图偷偷地盖住自己裸露在外的皮肤，却被身上人锐利的眼光发现。

按住乱动的手，羽生牵起他轻轻地吻着指尖，整个人跪坐在他的身侧。

“天天，我有件事要和你说。”

“嗯？”望向羽生的双眸里带着信任与托付。

“联盟重新彻查了三年前关于你的那个案子。”羽生见身下的人瞬间紧张了起来，伸出手拍拍他的胳膊，试图安抚他。“联盟将会为你平反，然后你会有一次机甲实操的考试机会，如果通过了，你将会被重新收入联盟军队。”

泪水瞬间涌入眼眶，他从未想过，自己曾经被打落陷入淤泥里的信仰还有能够重新被拾起的那一天。

“天天不哭，不开心么？我知道，这是你的心结，所以它也是我的。”羽生倾身吻掉他滑落的泪珠，哄着哭泣的人。

“你付出了什么？”金博洋从来都不是傻子，他活的比谁都通透，联盟不会无缘无故地为他这个人翻查陈年旧案，一定是羽生做了什么。

“啊，也没什么，就是你必须要考过这次考试，然后我们两个一起为联盟效力，不能辞职，直到退休。”羽生扁扁嘴，似是轻松地说着。

“所以你用辞职威胁了他们？”虽然被人按在身下极有压迫感，但是金博洋的头脑还是清醒的，他瞬间抓住了羽生言辞中的重点。

“嗯……我也没真的辞职啊，总之就是目的达成了，事情也解决了，你能有机会重新回到自己所期待的地方，这不是比什么都好么。”羽生笑着对他说，试图掩饰自己都做了什么。

“可是……”

“没什么可是的，天天，不要管我用了什么办法，联盟所补偿给你的，都是他们亏欠你的，三年的时间，三年的绝望与痛苦，他们应当给你一个交代。”羽生直直地望着身下人的双眼，十分坚定地说着。

“可是我不希望因为我，让你惹怒了联盟里的高层。让你的处境变得尴尬，你所获得的荣誉都是用智慧，用鲜血，甚至用生命所换来的，如果因为我而失去，这样不值得！”金博洋挣扎着试图坐起来。

“没什么不值得的，就算我一无所有，你会抛弃我么？”羽生问到。

“不会，我不会抛弃你的，不管你变成什么样！英雄是你，普通人也是你，你就是你，不是其他人，更不是荣誉和奖励！“金博洋停止了挣扎，抓住他的衣袖，将人拉近后急切地说着。

“是啊，我也是一样，天天就只会是天天，不会是其他的人，也不会因为身份的改变而改变什么，所以，我现在可以吃小恶魔了么？嗯？”贴的极近的羽生突然偷袭地啄了一口面前的红唇，看着已经褪去红晕的脸又重新迅速涨红，刚刚还在口齿伶俐思路清晰的人瞬间没了气势，整个人都像是融化了的冰淇淋，软软的，甜甜的。

“那……那你就吃嘛……明明……都给你了呀……”感觉自己已经熟透了的金博洋揽住了那人的脖颈，接受着暌违的爱意。

夜色已经爬上了窗棂，没有南瓜灯点缀的屋子似乎提不起万圣节的氛围，但是床上的两个恶魔却吃的十分“香甜”。

究竟是哪块糖更好吃？还是哪个小恶魔会被大恶魔吃掉？

羽生结弦只会翘起唇角，笑而不语。

——————

后来啊？你问后来？

羽生结弦大方地借出了晴明给金博洋参加机甲实操考试，看的联盟里一众考官目瞪口呆。

第二天羽生便将指挥官派给他那个唠唠叨叨的副将打包送了回去，从那以后，羽生每一场战役身边都会有一个机甲操作经验极强的年轻人，当然，凯旋而归时，他也会牵着那个人的手，一起接受联盟里所有人的欢呼赞叹。

这，就是他们未来的人生……

——番外完——

**Author's Note:**

> 这个原文是关于信仰崩塌的文，本意是想BE的，但是当时连载的时候好多人不想看BE，所以我就写了双结局，然而番外是HE结局后的版本，我觉得有必要声明。


End file.
